El Grupo Selecto
by Alois Fisher
Summary: En 1999 una nave alienígena se estrelló en la Tierra, dando fin a una Guerra Civil Global. Diez años después comenzaría la que sería denominada Primera Guerra Robotech. Sin embargo, gran parte de todo lo que sucedería fue previsto por acontecimientos acaecidos casi un siglo antes y que tenía antecedentes aún mucho más antiguos.


**Cónclave Principal**

 _En el séptimo mes de 1999 El Rey del terror bajará del cielo,  
El traerá de regreso a la vida al gran rey de los Mongoles.  
Antes y después Marte "El rey de la guerra" reinará._

 **Nostradamus**

En la última década del siglo XX, un universo distinto de disímiles matices conmueve a la Tierra al producirse la Guerra Civil Global. A fuego son marcados los acontecimientos anteriores y posteriores de tales eventos.

Cónclave Principal

PRÓLOGO

El 1° de julio de 1999 se produjo una de las más brillantes predicciones de Nostradamus. El cielo entero se oscureció de repente y una inmensa ola expansiva arrasó todo a su paso cuando un objeto desconocido surcó los confines del espacio exterior para estrellarse providencialmente en la superficie de nuestro maltratado planeta. El posible acaecimiento de un cataclismo generó un pánico sin precedentes en la memoria de los hombres y mujeres del mundo.

Una gran guerra civil envolvía al mundo donde el hermano peleaba contra su hermano y el padre contra el hijo en cada rincón de cada país de la Tierra. Pero luego del incidente de julio de 1999, la posibilidad de un mal mayor impuso el terror en los jefes de las distintas facciones las cuales pronto trataron de reunirse en busca de una paz que les permitiera complementarse y enfrentarse a la más fantasiosa de las posibilidades relacionadas con esa nave extraterrestre abandonada en una diminuta isla de los Estados Federados de Micronesia, con las marcas imborrables dejadas por el bólido espacial en la superficie y de las pruebas atómicas de los franceses en sus entrañas.

Así se comenzó a fraguar la proyectada y largamente ambicionada unificación mundial.

¿Pero como es que fue posible que el mundo todo se viera envuelto en tales acontecimientos?

¿Cómo es que se logró una unificación tan inmediata? ¿No hubo resistencia?

Muchos se habían preguntado (y lo seguirían haciendo) al respecto. Pero si antes lo hacían a viva voz, ahora pocos se animaban a pensar libremente. El principal legado de aquella magna revolución estaría dado en un puño de hierro sobre las masas ignorantes.

REALIDAD 1

La historia de la humanidad ha sido distorsionada y escrita generalmente por aquellos que han sabido emplear la fuerza de sus armas o de su palabra para hacerse recordar a su antojo. Mantos oscuros ensombrecen al conocimiento y nublan la reflexión mas ingeniosa.

La posibilidad de seres provenientes del espacio exterior ha estado presente desde el inicio de la historia de la humanidad. Sin embargo la mayoría de sus pruebas habían sido destruidas, ya a propósito ya de un modo fortuito.

¿Todas?

Bueno, no todas exactamente.

Las expediciones napoleónicas en África ya habían dado avisos de algunos extraños objetos. Otro tanto con rusos en las estepas lejanas. Pero todo ello permaneció oculto a ojos de ignorantes y fue atesorado por adinerados excéntricos que de a poco comenzaron a entender que habían muestras de una cultura por ellos desconocida.

Así en los últimos años del siglo XIX y primeros del siglo XX en diversos focos de Europa se formaron Cónclaves de Grupos (mayoritariamente masones) que se reunían a deliberar al respecto como asi también con otros fines más "actuales".

Pronto supieron unos de la presencia de otros, pero lejos de asociarse comenzaron una encarnizada lucha por la supremacía. Innumerables expediciones fueron financiadas por filántropos alegres por el hallazgo de algún mísero fósil o dizque tesoro arqueológico a la vez que ignorantes de las invaluables piezas retenidas por sus patrocinados.

Pero en 1908 un "meteorito" conmovió al mundo estrellándose en Tunguska, en el más inaccesible confín del decadente Imperio de los Zares. Ése fue el detonante que hizo comprender a los grupos rivales que no estaban solos a su antojo en el mundo y que estaban continuamente expuestos a un "ataque del más allá", fuera o no divino.

Para diciembre de 1908 en un frío castillo del sur de Francia los representantes de Francia, Gran Bretaña, Alemania, Estados Unidos (incorporados a último momento), Polonia, Austria- Hungría, Rusia e Italia fijaron las bases para una poderosa organización que denominarían "El Grupo Selecto" a través de la reunión denominada "Cónclave Principal".

Ése fue el primer paso...

Continuará…


End file.
